Fugitivo
by One.Guest
Summary: One—Shot: Tener que escapar se a vuelto su única manera de sobrevivir. Pero, ¿Porque tiene que caer en sus tentaciones y luego enfrentarse a su castigo?... En ocasiones creer que te libraste es solo el inicio al verdadero terror././ Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber en un Rw././.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad. Todos y cada uno pertenecen a la completa autoría del maestro Akura Toriyama. Yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria.

* * *

 _Corre._

 **Capítulo único**.

* * *

Peligró... es lo que se olía en el aire

Su respirar era agitado, las aceleradas elevaciones en su abdomen eran notorias mientras corría por su vida.

De un gran salto bajo el ultimo escalón vigilando con la mirada que su cazador no estuviera cerca.

Tic-Tac.

Escucho el sonido del gran reloj dentro de sus oídos, tenia que refugiarse cuanto antes

A paso sigiloso dio vuelta en el primer pasillo en dirección a los laboratorios, tendría suerte si encontraba al profesor o a la científica; ¡Por Kamisama!

Su desesperó era tal que por primera vez en su vida hasta la aparición de la sonriente rubia seria agradecida.

Miro en todas direcciones

Área despejada

Camino lento evitando cualquier estorbo en el piso que alertara su posición.

Un paso... Mórbido

Dos pasos... Silenció.

Tres pasos… Escucho pisadas fuertes.

Escondió detrás del gran sillón de la estancia al visualizar la amenaza, regularizo el sonido de sus intempestivas exhalaciones llamativas y poco silenciosas.

Calmate…

Su cazador tenía una agudez auditiva mucho mas desarrollada que la de él mismo, un leve sonido y estaría muerto

Si tan solo hubiera obedecido no estaría en esa situación..

Aun se preguntaba por que hacia eso, pero no lo podía evitar; Le gustaba esa sensación de adrenalina recorrerle.

Silenció

Asomó por debajo del sofá y no vio las botas blancas con punta dorada, ¡Estupendo! Miro el espacio del sillón a la libertad, había un estrecho de dos metros hasta el primer pasillo, su escape y salvación.

Tomo aire y se lanzo rumbo a la esperanza.

Vago por el correror en absoluto silencio, calculando sus pasos para no darse a notar, agradecia su tamaño. Asi era mas facil pasar desapercibido.

Escucho una explosión y maldiciones, estaba cerca, aumento en gateo y velocidad. A lo lejos vio la puerta, ahora solo tenia que esperar alguien abriera la compuerta desde el interior.

Espero detrás de un taburete con herramientas.

Tic-tac, aun podía escuchar el lento canto de las manecillas del reloj

Tic- ; Un latido.

Tac- ; Abrio compuerta

Corrió a su interior sin voltear atrás.

Veía la resplandeciente iluminación interior de aquellas inmaculadas habitaciones tan cerca que podía sentirse rodeado con su luminiscencia.

Sonrio en su interior al verse al fin a salvo, veía el túnel, veía la luz… Y, a través de esta vio la sombra de una cabellera puntiaguda en extraña forma en flama

¡¿En que momento entro al laboratorio?!

No se detuvo a pesar de la furiosa mirada que desde las alturas le veía, paso por entre sus piernas en un veloz movimiento, estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades. El guerrero del gi azul no lo perdió de vista mientras se agachaba para tomarlo; Intento atraparlo para darle su merecido, mas ya era tarde, el gano y ahora se encontraba entre las manos de su ama

— ¡Dame a ese estúpido gato!.— Demando molesto señalando al minino negro entre las manos de Bulma, ella negó escondiéndolo entre su abrazo

— ¿Que problema tienes con Tama, Vegeta?.— el nombrado entrecerró los ojos de manera amenazante en dirección al mínimo que, podía jurar, le veía con burla.

— Ese infeliz lleno de pelos mi traje, ya le habia advertido que... — Bulma lo apreto más en agarre al ver que Vegeta acercaba una mano.

Un descuido y se lo arrebataría.

— ¿De que estás hablando? ¡El es solo un indefenso animal, no sabe lo que hace!. — grito la peliazul con impaciencia. El guerrero se cruzó de brazos resignado a que no se lo daría a las buenas

— Indefenso.— dijo con desprecio—; ¿así? ¿ Y porque mi traje? Ademas, ya le he prohibido entrar en mi habitacion, tiene que pagar su irrespeto.— la peliazul giro los ojos, tanto problema por un tonto traje

— ¡Despues lavare tu estupido traje!.— dijo al momento en que lo empujaba fuera del laboratorio consiguiendo indignación y furia de parte de su invitado estraterrestre.— Ahora dejame seguir trabajando ya que tu solo vives para matarte entrenando. Y te exijo dejes en paz al pobresito Tama, que el hace más aquí que tu.— el príncipe desvió la mirada derrotado.

— ¡Tsk! Idiotas...— El guerrero dio media vuelta y se fue farfullanfo maldiciones. Bulma sonrió triunfal mientras con señas de manos despedía al guerrero

— Anda, shu,shu… pones nervioso al pobre de Tama y así no podré trabajar tranquila en las actualizaciones de tu máquina de suicidio.— ante lo dicho, Vegeta volvió en pasos. se acerco clavando la fría mirada en los enormes orbes negros que con atención y burla le veían

— Cuidate escoria, no siempre la tendrás a ella para protegerte.— La científica puso los ojos en blanco

— Que maduro te ves amenazando a un indefenso gato.— con el índice le golpeó el pecho haciendo que el guerrero retomará su paso.

— Estas advertido.— se despidió fríamente saliendo completamente del laboratorio soltando una nueva amenaza.

Una vez despejada el área, Bulma volvió dentro cargando entre sus manos a la mascota de su padre. Sentó nuevamente en su silla giratoria colocando al pequeño minino sobre la mesa, tomo su lápiz y retomo nuevamente con sus anotaciones anteriores a que su invitado extraterrestre le interrumpiera buscando al tierno felino. No era la primera vez que veía a Vegeta buscar al gato con mucha insistencia. Ya sabía porque era y lo que sucedería si lo atrapaba. Debía encontrar una solución. En cuanto el lápiz toco papel, una sonrisa determinada apareció en su níveo rostro.

¡Bingo!

Ese hecho le guió su vista al que lamia una de sus patitas, sonrió divertida. Alejándose del escritorio y poniéndose de pie lo tomo en sus manos.

Salieron del laboratorio rumbo a las escaleras. Bulma masajeaba su cabecita mientras le hablaba.

— Ya te había dicho que no entraras a la habitación de Vegeta.— dijo cariñosamente a lo que él solo maullo inocente levantando su vista a la peliazul. Esta sonrió enternecida. — Bien Tama, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora te daré un baño para que no sueltes tantos pelos.—

El pequeño bulto oscuro bajo la cabeza resignado, de haber sabido que la científica le iba a dar un baño se hubiera dejado atrapar por el Saiyajin.

El seria mas compasivo respecto al castigo que su propia ama.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N. A:. Hola, Gracias si has llegado hasta aquí. Este fic no me pertenece. Hace tiempo fue eliminado y su autora me permitió subirlo con la única condición de no poner su nombre. Así me dejo varios que espero pueda subir muy pronto. Digo esto por si tu lo leíste alguna vez no creas me beneficio de su obra.**

 **Espero dejen un Rw diciendo que les pareció.**


End file.
